One More Time, One More Chance
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Takao menatap tempat itu. Ia terus saja merasa bersalah. Entah sudah berapa jam ia di tempat itu. Sendiri. Hanya air mata yang menemaninya. Ia terus saja mengingat tragedi yang menyakitkan itu. Apa alasan dibalik semua itu? silahkan baca drabble ini. RnR pliiiisss


**One More Time, One More Chance**

**Title: One More Time One More Chance**

**Main Cast: **

**-Midorima Shintarou**

**-Takao Kazunari**

**Other Cast: Nobody ._.v #maybe**

**Genre: Friendship, Tragedy, Hurt, Sad**

**Rating: K**

**Warning: Midorima 80% OOC ._. , GaJe, Abal, Garing.**

**Bacot (?): Hola, Minna~ ketemu lagi sama saya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kanojo nya Akashi Seijuurou :3 #dimutilasi. Oh iya, ini fanfic ketiga saya di sini, sekaligus fanfic kedua di fandom ini :D Ngomong-ngomong fanfic ini ter-inspirasi dari Soundtracknya 5 centimeter per second :3 judulnya sama, "One More Time, One More Chance". Jadi, hontou ni sumimasen kalo inti ceritanya ga nyambung ama judulnya ._. Udah, segitu aja bacotan saya, happy reading~**

*One More*

Ditatapnya gundukan tanah itu. Tanah yang baru saja ditaburi bunga dan air. Di batu nisan itu tertulis 'Midorima Shintarou'. Takao Kazunari –atau Takao, hanya memandangi gundukan tanah itu. Penyesalan, hanya itu yang dirasakannya. Frustasi, itu juga yang tengah diidapnya. Bocah berusia 10 tahun itu mengingat saat-saat terakhirnya dengan Midorima….

_Flashback_

_Takao p.o.v_

"_Yooo Shin-chan, kau sudah dapat berapa? Aku sudah dapat 25 ekor lohh" ucapku._

"_Urusai, Takao! Ini baru 20 menit, jangan sombong dulu!" balasnya._

"_Oh, ayolah Shin-chan. Justru karena ini sudah 20 menit, aku sudah dapat 25 ekor. Kau? Bahkan 15 ekor saja belum" ejekku._

"_Terserah!" ucapnya sambil terus mencari kesana kemari._

_ Well, saat ini kami tengah berburu serangga . Kebetulan, ini memang musim serangga. Serangga di sekitar ini memang lebih ditemukan disaat Subuh begini. Jadi, aku dan Shin-chan dari pukul setengah 5 rela bangun pagi-pagi ke tempat ini. Hitung-hitung, bisa melihat saat-saat matahari terbit. Mungkin tidak seindah melihat dari pantai, tapi menurut kami melihat pemandangan matahari terbit dari hutan tidak ada salahnya, kan?_

"_Shin-chan, lihat! Matahari terbit!" panggilku sambil menunjuk kea rah sang surya yang baru saja menyapa hari ini._

"_Kau benar, Takao! Hari ini pemandangannya benar-benar indah!" balasnya._

_ Kamipun buru-buru memanjat pohon besar ada yang ada di sebelah kami. Setelah Shin-chan mencapai dari tempat tertinggi, tiba-tiba ia berkata "Takao, kemarilah! Disini pemandangannya lebih indah!". "Oh, ya?" akupun cepat-cepat memanjat ke tempat Shin-chan. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakannya. "Shin-chan, kau benar!" balasku. Kami pun terus melihat pemandangan itu._

_Tiba-tiba…._

"_Takao! Aku menemukan serangga besar!" ucapnya tiba-tiba Sambil menunjuk kea rah seberang._

"_Ayo, siapa cepat dia dapat!" tantangku sambil cepat-cepat turun._

"_Enak saja, Takao! Aku yang pertama menemukannya!" Ia pun ikut cepat-cepat turun dari pohon itu._

_*One More*_

"_Sialll! Aku tidak bisa mencapainya!" ucapnya keras._

"_Aku juga!" Omelku._

_ Serangga yang kami incar itu tetap saja terbang di daerah rel kereta api itu. Tiba-tiba, Hawk Eye ku mendapat sensor semacam ada sesuatu yang datang. Dan benar saja, kereta api express tiba-tiba tengah melaju kencang ke arahku dan Shin-chan!._

"_Shin-chan, awas!" teriakku sambil segera menarik tangan Shin-chan._

"_Ng?" heran Shin-chan. Rupanya Ia tidak mengerti maksudku._

"_KERETA!" sambungnya lagi, setelah matanya baru dapat menangkap kereta express itu._

_ Aku pun kembali menari tangan Shin-chan._

"_AAARRRGGHHH" erangnya._

"_Doushite?" tanyaku. Dan—celaka! Kaki Shin-chan terjepit di rel kereta itu!_

"_Ta….Takao!" lirihnya_

"_TASUKETEEE!" teriakku. Namun percuma, tempat ini sepi. Masih pagi buta. Sedangkan kereta it uterus saja melaju kesini!_

"_Takao, cepat pergi!" perintahnya._

"_Na…nani?" bagaimana dengan…"_

"_LARI SAJA, BAKA!" teriaknya sambil mendorongku. Akupun jatuh terjembab ke tanah. Oh, tidak! Kereta itu melaju semakin cepat! _

_Tiba-tiba…._

"_SHIN-CHAAAAN!_

_End of flashback_

One more time….

Andai saja waktu bisa berputar kembali, aku tidak akan mau mengajak Shin-chan pergi berburu serangga.

One more chance…..

Andai saja aku punya kesempatan untuk membatalkan niatku untuk menantangnya siapa yang lebih cepat menangkap serangga itu.

One more time….

Andai saja waktu bisa berputar kembali, aku akan berusaha mengeluarkan kaki Shin-chan dari rel kereta api itu.

One more chance…

Seandainya aku punya kesempatan lagi, AKU RELA bertukar tempat dengan Shin-chan. Biar kakiku yang terjepit dir el itu. Biar kakiku yang terlindas kereta itu. Biar aku yang meninggal dalam peristiwa itu.

Ini salahku…..

Semua salahku…..

Salahku…

Matahari terlihat mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan dari langit. Matahari hampir terbenam. Seandainya aku bisa melihat pemandangan ini bersama Shin-chan. SEKALII SAJA.

Tak terasa air mata kembali tergenang dari pelupuk mataku. Entah sudah berapa jam aku dikuburan ini. Entah sudah berapa jam aku duduk di tempat ini. Dan entah sudah berapa jam aku menangisi dan menyesali semua ini.

Tiba-tiba….

Terlihat sesosok mahluk transparan. Yeah, Ia terlihat tembus pandang. Rambutnya berwarna hijau, ia berkacamata, dan kelihatannya Ia sebaya denganku. Chotto Matte! Ano hito… ano hito…

"SHIN-CHAAAAAAAANNNN" teriakku.

"Takao, kau harus pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Kau boleh berkunjung ke tempat ini. Tapi kau tidak boleh sampai lupa kegiatan sehari-harimu!"

Aku tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi….

"Kau tahu? Kecelakaan itu bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. BUKAN!"

Entah kenapa ia tetap terlihat lembut dimataku….

"Kau harus rela melepaskan kepergianku, kau harus tetap hidup seperti biasa walaupun itu tanpa adanya aku"

Shin-chan…..

"Jangan lupakan aku"

Shin-chan…..

"Kazunari Takao, sayonara."

Lalu, bayangan itupun hilang bersama dengan terbenamnya matahari.

-END-

**-OMAKE-**

**Yooo minna, akhirnya selese juga… Gimana? Gomen ya, akhirnya kayak gini ._. Juju raja, saya lagi kesemsem (?) ama lagu character duet nya Midorima ama Takao ini yang judulnya 'Ashita E Tsurete' makanya saya tiba-tiba puny aide bikin fanfic dengan pairing ini ._.v Memang isi lagunya NGGAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA SEKALI ama ff ini. Tapi yahh karena itu lagu ballad, saya jd pengen bikin famfic sad ending :3. Apalagi hari ini hari terbitnya Kurobasu vol.1 di Indonesia, saya lagi libur. Jadi, saya nggak punya uang buat beli komik ini ._.v #Author pun menggila. Makanya saya juga lagi GALAUUU BERATTT secara ini Anime fav. Saya no.1 apalagi…. #dijambak #kebanyakan bacot**

**RnR please? Sankyuu :3**


End file.
